The Resistance Armada
by TarralynCypher23
Summary: Chris is gone,he left the only person he could think of in charge, Prue. She is now faced with the duty of saving whatever good is left in this shameless world, but something happened. Prue died. She woke up later to find a different world, a brighter one. Did Chris save their future or is Wyatt playing games. Now the fight for realities begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Think about this Chris, you leave and the resistance may very well be wiped out."

"Prue you'll be fine I have faith in you, besides this may be the only opportunity to actually save the world from his destruction. I have to make things right."

"But what if you fail and just end up making things worse?"

"How can things possibly be much worse than this? He has to be stopped Prue, you and I both know it."

Prue looked at her big brother and sighed, she knew he was right. The only way to fix any of this, to get her sister back was for him to go back in time. To undo the evil that has plagued this family for years. Tears fell from her eyes as she embraced her brother's hug. She knew that this was the last time she would see him, he was the only one she had left and it hurt her too much to think that he wouldn't be there any longer to help fight.

"I'll be okay Prue. You're stronger than you think you are. Mom would be so proud of you. You've kept the resistance together longer than I ever could. Just promise me one thing, don't let him get to you or Bianca."

"I promise. If he even thinks of laying a hand on her I'll kill him myself, even if I die in the process."

"I love you little sister, remember that."

"How could I ever forget, I love you too Chris." He smiled; she burned that image into her brain. He kissed the top of her head and took a step back, he nodded to their cousin Henry and then he disappeared into a swirl of blue and white lights and was gone. Prue felt her knees give way as she fell to the ground and let the tears fall. Henry sat next to her and pulled her onto his chest. She cried even harder as she held onto her cousin for dear life. Then the darkness came and she allowed it to take her.

* * *

She woke up hours later confused of where she was. She sat up and the room began to spin causing her to fall right back down. "Whoa easy Prue." she heard Cassie say.

"What happen?"

"You kind of went dark side after Chris left, how you feeling?"

"Head feels like it was hit with a hammer, but other than that I'm fine, psychically anyways." She slowly sat up with the help of her cousin and placed her hand on her head. "Where's Henry?" she said as she looked around the empty room.

"He and Danielle went patrolling with Matt; he said he was going to check in on you later."

"Well I'm fine now, where are they patrolling?"

"Uh the warehouse down by the docks, they think that the demons may have found the portals that we've been using for supplies, they went down there about an hour ago. Henry said that they would check back in ten minutes."

Prue nodded and sighed, she didn't expect the demons to be able to find the new location so soon. She turned to her cousin and gave her a smile to reassure her that she was fine, "So Cass, how long have I've been out?"

"Eight hours, we were getting worried though we tried having Paige heal you, but it wasn't working. She said that it was probably emotional damage and not psychical." Cassie said. She stood up from the bed and stretched, "Well I should go inform the others that you're up, Sam's been pacing the living room for the past two hours, hell she's probably put a hole in it by now."

Prue chuckled at the thought of her little cousin walking back and forth in a ditch. "I'll come with, to give her proof." She held out her hand, but Cassie was hesitant. "Seriously I'm fine; I just need help standing that's all." It took a couple of seconds, but Cassie rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Thank you." Cassie just snorted in reply. They walked out of her room and down the stairs where she found Sam and Patty with their heads down in a deep discussion. Both girls turned around when they heard Prue and Cassie coming down the stairs. Sam immediately ran over to Prue's side and gave her a bear hug, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, I guess I got over excited. Wait shouldn't you be resting?"

"If one more person asks me if I'm alright I'm going to start blowing things up."

"Hi Prue. Glad to see that you're okay." Her other cousin, Patty said as she walked to the staircase. She grabbed Sam's arm and began to pull her away to make room, Sam of course resisted, but gave in when Patty gave her a death glare. Prue gave her a grateful smile as she and Cassie headed towards the living room. They sat on the couch, Patty and Sam sat across from them on the love seat.

"So what were you two talking about?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows.

"The attack at the safe house" Sam blurted out. Patty smacked her on the shoulder while Cassie just glared at her. "Uh, I think I'm going to see if my mom needs help, bye." She waved and orbed away before Cassie could say another word to her.

"What attack?" Prue asked as she looked between her cousins. Patty gave Cassie a look, she just nodded in response.

"About three hours ago the safe house down on Perry was attacked by a group of trackers."

"Wait, I thought that the house gave off warnings if any evil was like a block away."

"That's what we thought, but apparently they didn't work out so well. We don't know how the demons didn't trip the silent alarm. All we know is that they got in somehow. The spell that Sam put on the stuff worked though, everything we had teleported to the next safe house, so at least the demons didn't get their hands on that."

"How many?" by the look that her little cousin was giving her, she knew exactly what Prue meant.

"Seven injured, one dead and one M.I.A." Patty said as she looked at the ground.

"Who?"

"Marcus. He jumped in front of a fireball to protect Kayla, but she got hit from the back with a dart that had some type of poison on it. Most of the others are being healed, or have already been. Paige and Sandra are both trying to heal Kayla, but they say she might not make it, since they don't know what type of poison it was." Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she let what she just said sink in.

"Wait seven injured, one dead, who's missing?" Patty wiped her eyes and looked up at Prue.

Instead of Patty answering it was Cassie who spoke. "We don't know if she's missing or just in hiding for the time being. We've tried scrying, summoning spells, but nothing seemed to be able to work. Henry thinks that Wyatt's got a hold of her, which in this case is the only possible reason that she hasn't checked in for hours."

"Who?"

"Bianca."

"WHAT!" Prue jumped up from the couch and began pacing back and forth. "No, this can't be happening; I was supposed to protect her, not let him have her."

"Prue calm down, we're going to find a way to get her back, I promise."

"How Cassie, the Manor's guarded by hoards of demons, and even if we manage to get in we'll be sitting ducks, because chances of us getting out of there alive is very slim."

"We will get her back Prue, you have to believe that."

Prue stood there for a minute thinking of how they could get Bianca out without any casualities. "You're right we will get her back, but you're not going."

"What?" Cassie looked at Prue like she was crazy, which at this point was all she had left.

"No one else is going to die because of me, so you're in charge until I get back."

"No, you're not going in there, its suicide Prue and you know it."

"Well you have no choice, I'm going whether you like it or not." With that she left the room and headed back up to her room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she ran into Cassie. "How many times have I told you not to teleport in front of me?"

"Well apparently it's the only way to get your attention. Now are you going snap back to reality, or am I going to have to take extreme measures?"

"What are you going to do, chain me up so I can't escape?"

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." Cassie waved her hands and a rope tied Prue's hands together. "That's better." She said with an evil grin. Prue just stared at her cousin like she was the one that was crazy.

"Let me go Cassie."

"Sorry little sister can't." The next thing she knew she was hit over the head and sucked back into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prue woke up hours later with her head pounding again. "Ugh seriously, every time" She said as she tried to sit up, but could only go so far, because she was chained to a wall. "What the hell?" she pulled on the chains, but it was too dark to see exactly where she was. She tried feeling around the floor to try and find something to break free of these chains. She was about to give up when her hand hit something. She grabbed for and realized that it was a box. She pulled the box towards her and opened it. The dim light gave enough so that she could see the outline of the toy. Toy? She thought, she then began rummaging through the box for other things, she pulled out a Ragged Anne doll that she had when she was a little girl. "Wait a minute." She began to say, but then the room was suddenly filled with light. She squinted as she looked up the stairs and saw a tall blonde man coming down.

He stopped in front of her and squatted down, he looked at the box and then back to her. "So I've seen you found something to occupy yourself with, but really Prudence, a doll." He said grinning.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she glared at him.

"What at your home? I thought you would be thrilled to be here, I mean after all it is your house too."

"It hasn't been mine for a very long time and you know that, so drop the act. Why am I really here?"

"Can't a brother visit with his baby sister?"

"You're not my brother Wyatt."

He looked taken aback and then he stood. With a wave of his hand the chains disappeared and he began to pace. "You know Prudence I really thought out of people you would understand why I am doing this. I mean all I ever did was try to protect all of you, but I get no thanks or gratitude. All I ever get is you people trying to destroy me and take what I've work so hard to accomplish."

"_Save us? _Wyatt you killed Phoebe and Paige, not to mention Grace, Laura, Evan, Henry, Coop, oh and most importantly Melinda, but yeah great job Wyatt, you really saved us all, well actually them since they don't have to be in this hell anymore. So yeah you've been real helpful."

"Get up!" he demanded. She stood to her feet and kept her distance. "Now how about we take this upstairs, after you." he pointed towards the stairs.

She was hesitant at first, but then began walking towards the stairs. When she reached the top she saw three demons standing guard. "Ha, some trust, I'm kind of insulted though. Only three?" she said throwing him a smile. "Hello boys, miss me." She walked into the dining room and stopped in her tracks, causing Wyatt to run into her.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?"

"It's the same." Was all she said.

"What the house? Well of course it is why would've it changed. Besides she would just have a fit if I did."

"She" Wyatt just merely pointed in front of them. Prue turned around and saw her baby sister.

"Hello Prue, you look like hell."

"Melinda?" Prue stood there frozen in her tracks staring at her thought to be dead sister. "No it can't be you're dead."

"Actually I'm not, you see our lovely brother Wyatt here had an alchemist bring me back to life and then completely restored my body. I owe him everything."

Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, Melinda defending Wyatt. She knew that when Melinda was alive that she wanted to reach out to Wyatt and make him see sense, but this was too ridiculous. "No, I'm not going believe for one second that your Mel, because she wouldn't be defending Wyatt as if he were a saint, she would be fighting her way out of this hell hole to come back to her family."

"Prue I am with my family, I'm with our brother."

"No he's not _our brother_, he's yours apparently. This monster hasn't been a part of my family for a very long time."

"Well this has been a fun little reunion, but can we please get on to the matter at hand, I am a busy man you know." Wyatt said as he began walking up the stairs. Prue and Melinda both just stood there staring at each other. "I said NOW!" he yelled. Both girls jumped and began to follow him up the stairs. When they reached the attic Prue saw Bianca tied to a chair with a blind fold on. She pushed pass Wyatt and ran to the woman's side. "Bianca can you hear me?" she said as she lifted her head.

"Prue? No you need to leave it's a trap." Bianca said as she began to panic and struggle against the rope that bond her hands.

"You bastard let her go now!" Prue said as she marched over to Wyatt and pushed him back. His face turned red and he grabbed Prue by her arm and sat her on a chair next to Bianca. "Melinda." He said, Prue looked at Melinda who waved her hand and Prue was suddenly tied to the chair. "Melinda let me go."

"Sorry Prue, but you don't have authority over our little sister anymore.

* * *

"WHAT!" Cassie cried as she began pacing the living room for the fifth time. "How? All she did was go upstairs and now she's just gone."

"Well we knew she was going there." Patty said as she looked at her big sister with a worried look.

"But that doesn't explain why she would leave her things behind. Prue would never leave without her daggers or potion bag." Sam said from the corner of the room.

"Well then where the hell did she go?" Cassie said as she sat on the couch. As if on cue a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in front of the girls, "Henry.", Cassie simply said.

"What the hell is going on Cassie, how is it that Wyatt has Prue?"

"WHAT!" the girls said in unison.

"How?" Sam asked as she stood next to her brother.

"One of my spies informed me three minutes ago. He said that Wyatt had her and Bianca locked up in the attic and was torturing them. What happened?" he asked as he looked between his little sister and his cousins.

"Prue found out that Bianca was missing so she decided to go on a suicide mission and try to rescue her, but by the time I got up here to stop her, she was gone." Cassie sighed as she began to pace back and forth. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"The only thing we can do, we have to go get her." Sam replied. All the cousins stood there for a second before they got to work on a rescue plan.

* * *

"Are you sure about this because if you're lying to me I'll skin you alive." Henry said as he looked at his informant.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth Henry, why would I lie to you man?" the man said as he cowered away.

"Just taking precautions Manny, you should know that better than anyone, now go back before they realize that you're not there." The man nodded and shimmered away. Henry sighed as he walked back towards the house. He knew that Manny wasn't that stupid enough to snitch, but at this point he didn't even care, he needed to get Prue back, he promised Chris that he wouldn't let her do anything stupid and he was going to stick to that promise.

As he reached the door he heard yelling coming from the other side. Rolling his eyes he opened the door to find his sister and cousin fighting for the millionth time. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch closing his eyes. "HENRY!" he heard Sam cry from the dining room. He stood and walked into the dining room, he saw Cassie glaring at Sam, who was in midair trying to orb, but Cassie wasn't letting her grip go. "Cas, let her go."

"Why all she's going to do is get herself killed the rate she's going."

"Cassie."

Cassie looked at Henry and rolled her eyes, "Ugh fine." She said as she went over to the dining room table and began to study the blueprint layouts on the Manor. Sam walked over to Henry and stood behind him. He looked at his little sister who just shrugged her shoulders. "So you know were suppose to be lying low, you could hear the fighting down the street."

"Yeah well sorry if I'm the only one that thinks keeping the rest of this family from being killed is top priority." Cassie mumbled.

Henry just sighed and sat across from his cousin, "Cassie, please just don't okay."

Her head shot up, "Don't what Henry. Act like the only thing that this family ever accomplishes is dying, that we're born, we live in hell and pray that it all ends, in our case for some it does a little too early."

"Okay, but that doesn't give you the right to be all miss mopey and decide that you're the one in charge of our lives."

"Actually little cousin, Prue put me in charge while you were off gallivanting lord only knows what?"

"You know I was at the warehouse, what is wrong with you, lately all you've been doing is trying to control every detail of our lives, like were puppets hanging on by thread."

"Can we please just focus on Prue?" Cassie said as she went back to the blueprints.

"No, we're going to finish this conversation now, because I don't want to go into a house full of demons, with tension between, believe I've learned that the hard way." Cassie sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

"Fine." Cassie said as she stood and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Why are you closing up on us?" Sam said as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"I'm just tired of all of this, the fighting, watching the people we love die around us; the fear of having to looking over my shoulder and pray that I'm not next, I just want it all to be over Sam."

"Hey it's okay sweetie, we're going to get her back." Sam pulled her big cousin into a hug. Henry walked over and joined the hug. "Okay how about we get back to work, before this turns into a soap opera." Sam said as she walked out of the kitchen and went back to the table. Henry and Cassie just smiled and followed Sam.

* * *

"So is this it? Am I going to die by boredom cause frankly Wyatt, you're torturing skills are a little uncoordinated. Where's the fire, the electricity that you usually use?" Prue said as she glared at her older brother, who moved her back into the basement to get her away from Bianca.

"Prudence, why do you always have to be so difficult? God you sound just like our mother."

"Don't you dare speak about her, she stopped being you're mother when you decided to be ruler of all evil, the day you decided to abandon us and leave us to the demons."

"Pru-"

"And stop calling me that, my name is Prue, not Prudence."

"Oh is that the button I need to push then, the name given to you at birth. Well then fine have it your way _Prue_." Wyatt walked over to her and lifted her chin up so he could face her directly. "Well if that's the game you want to play then that's game we'll play." He said with a wicked grin. He stepped back and held his hand to her forehead. "Let's take a little trip down memory lane shall we." A bright light appeared from Wyatt's hand and began to cover Prue's body causing her to scream.

"Wyatt give it back!" Prue's eyes snapped open as she heard footsteps falling alongside her. She sat up and noticed that she was still in the manor, but it was different somehow. She stood to her feet and brushed her pants off. "I said give it back or I'll tell mom!" she heard the voice again. She walked towards the conservatory where she saw herself, well her younger self and a young Wyatt. "You were always tattling on me, I must admit it got really annoying." She jumped and turned towards older Wyatt, who had a smug look on his face.

"Where are we Wyatt?"

"Don't you know, I mean clearly that's you and I. Ugh I was so weak then, wait a couple more years little one, you'll love the power boost." He said to his younger self who clearly couldn't hear them.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought you could use a break, you know have a little trip down memory lane, a look at what you're trying to save. This pathetic world is of no use to us and you know it. I mean just look how pathetic you are trying to get that bag from me." Prue turned back to their younger counterparts; she walked towards the scene so she could get a better look. "Nah ah, mom said I could hang the balloons in here, so give it back or else."

"Or else what Prudence." Wyatt said as he held the bag of balloons even further over her head. Prue glared at her brother and gave him an evil grin. She suddenly dropped to the floor and did a flawless roundhouse kick causing Wyatt to fall on the floor and drop the bag. Prue walked over and picked the bag up, but before she walked away she gave Wyatt, who at this point was still in shock, a smug smile and walked into the dining room. Prue smiled at the sight of her younger counterpart, but then her smile faded cause she realized what was about to happen next. She walked into the dining room and saw the decorations and food that was placed on the table.

"No, we can't be here, take me back Wyatt now!" she cried as she turned towards him, but stopped when she saw a woman with long brown hair walk down the stairs with a little girl in her arms. "Mom"


End file.
